Una Navidad Diferente
by Muselina Black
Summary: La primera Navidad de Lizzie y Darcy como novios va a ser un poco... diferente.


_En esta historia hay tres canciones: "Little Drummer Boy" en la versión de Joan Jett (en español se la conoce como "El Tamborilero" o "El Niño del Tambor"), "Silent Night" en la versión de Taylor Swift ("Noche de Paz" en español") y "Hold You in My Arms" de Ray LaMontagne. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jane Austen y sus descendientes._

**Una Navidad Diferente**

—¡Ya voy! —Exclamó Lizzie, poniéndose un abrigo y colgándose una bufanda del cuello. Darcy la esperaba frente a la puerta de entrada, mirando su reloj.

—Apúrate Lizzie, estamos atrasados —le dijo, señalando su reloj de pulsera con una sonrisa divertida. Lizzie le sacó la lengua mientras se abrochaba el abrigo y se ponía un gorro a rayas sobre la cabeza. Afuera hacía mucho frío.

—¡Recuerden llegar temprano para la cena! —Dijo la señora Bennet desde la cocina, donde estaba muy ocupada preparando la comida de Navidad. Lydia se despidió de ellos con la mano desde el sofá del living, su madre no la había dejado acompañar a sus hermanas esa noche, por la enorme barriga de cinco meses que ostentaba. —Los señores Darcy y los Bingley vendrán como a las nueve, traten de llegar a esa hora, por favor, chicos.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Te quiero —contestó Lizzie, saliendo de la casa junto con Darcy. En el auto los esperaban Jane, Bingley, Georgiana, Mary y Kitty. El auto iba lleno hasta el tope, entre los chicos y los paquetes que ocupaban gran parte del maletero del auto. Todos los jóvenes sonreían alegremente mientras se dirigían al pueblo. Detuvieron el auto frente a un edificio antiguo, que había sido restaurado recientemente que ostentaba un letrero sobre la reja de entrada que decía: "Hogar de Niños Saint George". Los chicos estaban muy apretados dentro del auto y bajaron rápidamente de él. Afuera hacía mucho frío y todos levantaron los cuellos de sus abrigos. Había nevado durante todo el día y una gruesa capa blanca cubría el suelo y los techos de las casas.

—Hay que sacar las cosas de atrás del auto —señaló Jane, apuntando al maletero. —La señora Hall dijo que entráramos las cajas con los regalos por la puerta de atrás, las bolsas con la comida las entraremos por la entrada principal —les explicó a los demás, que empezaron a bajar las cosas rápidamente, antes de morir congelados. En pocos minutos, habían desocupado todo el auto. Entraron a la casona, donde una mujer muy amable los hizo pasar.

Habían decidido pasar parte de la Navidad en un hogar de niños de Meryton, para darle el verdadero sentido a la Navidad. La señora Bingley había sido la que había sugerido a los chicos que fueran a ver a los niños del hogar "Saint George", y a ellos le había gustado mucho la idea.

—Pasen chicos, es un gusto que hayan venido —dijo la señora Hall, una mujer de mediana edad y aspecto maternal, mientras lo saludaba uno a uno. —Los demás están en la sala de juegos. Van a estar muy felices de verlos, chicos. Pueden dejar las bolsas con las galletas y la leche en la cocina. Las serviremos en un rato más.

—Yo la ayudo con eso, señora —dijo Kitty, mostrándole una sonrisa brillante. Los demás se dirigieron a la salita de juegos, que estaba donde debería haber estado el living en la casa en otros tiempos. Como era una casa antigua, era un salón bastante grande, perfecto para albergar a la veintena de niños que corrían por todos lados. Los demás miembros de "Spotless Mind", estaban ahí, jugando con ellos y terminando de armar un árbol de Navidad con un pesebre abajo. Un set de instrumentos estaba dispuesto en una esquina, listo para ser usado. Los chicos se sacaron los abrigos y las bufandas y se unieron al juego con ellos, riendo y gritando.

Al verlos llegar, los niños se abalanzaron sobre ellos, colgándose de sus brazos y piernas, y sonriendo alegremente. Eran niños que habían sido abandonados por sus familias, o llevados a ese hogar porque las autoridades que no consideraban que sus padres pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos. Necesitaban cariño y amor, y la señora Hall se los daba sin reserva, pero los niños adoraban que fuera gente a verlos, y saltaban sobre ellos, buscando besos y abrazos.

Después de un rato de jugar con los niños, Lizzie, Georgiana y Charles Lucas se apartaron del grupo y se dirigieron a los instrumentos. Darcy, Jane, Mary, Bingley, Susan y Phil juntaron a los niños y los hicieron sentarse frente al improvisado escenario. Lizzie se acercó al micrófono, sosteniendo su guitarra.

—Bueno, hoy hemos venido a celebrar la Navidad con ustedes. ¿Qué les parece si cantamos algunos villancicos antes de que Santa llegue? Nos mandó una carta que decía que iba a traer muchos regalos para ustedes, pero todavía le falta un poco para llegar. Empecemos con uno muy conocido, que dice así.

_Come, they told me, pa rum pa pum pum_  
><em>A newborn king to see, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>To lay before the king, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Rum a pum pum, rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>So to honor him, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>When we come<em>

_Baby Jesus, pa rum pa pum pum_  
><em>I am a poor boy, too, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>I have no gift to bring, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>That's fit to give a king, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Shall I play for you pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>On my drum<em>

_Yoi da adash, pa rum pa pum pum_  
><em>The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>I played my drum for him, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>I played my best for him, pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Rum pa pum pum rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Then he smiled at me pa rum pa pum pum<em>  
><em>Me and my drum, me and my drum<em>

Los niños aplaudieron con sus manitas, sonriendo llenos de felicidad. Los mayores del grupo conocían el villancico y lo habían cantado con fuerza junto con Lizzie y los demás. Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Lizzie al ver que Darcy tenía sobre las rodillas a dos niños pequeños, se veía muy tierno rodeado de niños con la cara sucia. Charlie volvió a sentarse entre los niños, pero las demás se quedaron en sus posiciones.

_Silent night, holy night_  
><em>All is calm and all is bright<em>  
><em>Round yon virgin mother and child<em>  
><em>Holy infant so tender and mild<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>  
><em>Sleep in heavenly peace<em>

_Silent night, holy night_  
><em>Shepherds quake at the sight<em>  
><em>Glories stream from Heaven afar<em>  
><em>Heavenly hosts sing halleluia<em>  
><em>Christ the savior is born<em>  
><em>Christ our savior is born<em>

_Silent night, holy night_  
><em>Son of God<em>  
><em>Love's pure light<em>  
><em>Radiant beams from thy holy face<em>  
><em>With the dawn of redeeming grace<em>  
><em>Jesus Lord at thy birth<em>  
><em>Jesus Lord at thy birth<em>

_Halleluia!_

_Halleluia!_  
><em>Halleluia!<em>

_Christ the savior is born_

Los niños aplaudieron entusiásticamente mientras Lizzie terminaba de cantar. Darcy y los demás también lo hicieron, especialmente Darcy, que miraba a su novia con una sonrisa de orgullo y fascinación. Era una chica maravillosa, divertida y original, y rodeada de niños parecía estar en su ambiente. Bingley y él se pararon, mientras los niños volvían a correr alrededor de los jóvenes y pedirles que jugaran con ellos. Bingley volvió a asomarse a la puerta de la sala, con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en la cara.

—¡Chicos! ¿A qué no adivinan quién nos hizo una visita mientras Lizzie cantaba? —Los niños se detuvieron al escucharlo y corrieron hacia él, preguntándole quién los había visitado. — ¡Santa! —Agregó, ante los gritos de alegría de los niños. Darcy apareció tras de él, arrastrando una bolsa. Bingley lo ayudó a entrar la enorme bolsa a la salita, mientras los demás le decían a los niños que se sentaran para que Darcy y Jane repartieran los regalos.

Darcy metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un regalo. Tomó la tarjeta entre sus dedos y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito ahí.

—¡Para Jimmy! ¿Quién es Jimmy Jones? —Dijo Darcy, levantando el regalo sobre su cabeza. Un niño pequeño, de pelo color paja y pecas en la nariz se acercó a él. —¿Eres tú? ¡Feliz Navidad! —Dijo Darcy, entregándole el paquete. La mirada del niño se iluminó al abrir el paquete y encontrarse con un camión a control remoto.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Feliz Navidad! —Dijo el niño, abriendo apresuradamente la caja para sacar su regalo.

Así Jane y Darcy siguieron repartiendo regalos por un buen rato. Una semana antes, los chicos habían ido al hogar, para ver cuántos niños eran y qué querían para Navidad. La señora Hall conocía a todos sus niños a la perfección y les había dicho todo lo que necesitaban saber. Y no se había equivocado, a juzgar por las caras de felicidad de todos los niños al abrir los suyos. Unos minutos más tarde el suelo estaba cubierto de papeles de regalo rotos y los niños corrían, jugando con sus nuevos juguetes.

Lizzie estaba sentada en el suelo leyéndole un libro de cuentos a una niña con anteojos muy gruesos, que miraba las ilustraciones atentamente, con un gesto serio en su carita. Levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Darcy haciendo carreras con Bingley de lado a lado del salón, cada uno con un risueño niño colgado de la espalda. Georgiana estaba sentada junto a una niña y un niño en el teclado, enseñándoles "Twinkle, twinkle, Little Star", mientras Charlie Lucas jugaba con un pequeño avioncito de juguete siendo perseguido por un niño pelirrojo. Mary ayudaba a unas niñas pequeñas a ponerles las sábanas a las camitas de sus muñecas, mientras Phil King pateaba una pelota contra la pared, acompañado de un par de niños. Por su parte, Susan jugaba con dos niñas y su casa de muñecas.

En eso estaban cuando la señora Hall y Kitty entraron, llevando unas bandejas llenas de la comida que los chicos habían traído. Los niños se abalanzaron sobre los platos de galletas y bebidas, dejando a sus juguetes de lado por un momento.

La señora Hall se acercó a Lizzie, quien sostenía a una niña pequeña en brazos, y le daba galletas para que ésta las chupara.

—Gracias por venir, Lizzie —dijo la mujer, sonriéndole alegremente. Además de ella, en el hogar trabajaba otra mujer, quien cocinaba, pero estaba pasando la noche de Navidad con su familia. —Los niños están felices, espero que puedan seguir viniendo durante el invierno, los niños lo disfrutan mucho.

—De nada, señora. Es un gusto para nosotros. Y los niños parecen estar pasándolo muy bien —dijo Lizzie, mientras veía que Darcy recibía una galleta manoseada de parte de un chico con la cara manchada de chocolate. Sonrió pensando de nuevo en lo tierno que se veía rodeado de niños, que se colgaban de su cuello e insistían en que jugara con ellos.

Un rato después, la señora Hall decidió que ya era muy tarde y que sus niños debían ir a acostarse. A regañadientes los niños se despidieron de los jóvenes, mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorios. La señora Hall acompañó a los jóvenes a la puerta del hogar. Les estaba profundamente agradecida a ese grupo de jóvenes que habían decidido compartir la alegría de la Navidad con ellos.

—No saben cuánto les agradezco que hayan venido chicos —dijo, abrazándolos uno a uno mientras salían.

—Cuando quiera, señora —contestó Charlie Lucas con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba uno de los tambores de su batería al auto.

—Feliz Navidad, chicos. De verdad se la merecen —dijo la mujer, mientras los chicos salían. Al cerrar la puerta, sonrió ampliamente. Era un agrado ver a jóvenes que fueran capaces de entregarse así a los demás. —Que Dios se los pague, chicos.

Afuera de la casa, había comenzado a llevar, por lo que los jóvenes comenzaron a subirse apresuradamente a sus respectivos autos. Darcy se inclinó junto a Lizzie y susurró en su oído:

— ¿No preferirías caminar conmigo hasta tu casa? El camino no es largo, y la nieve es muy bonita —Lizzie asintió, acomodándose la bufanda a su cuello. Darcy tomó su guitarra acústica y se la colgó de un hombro. —Bingley, nosotros caminaremos. Dile a la señora Bennet que nos espere.

—¡Está bien! Yo me encargo de que la señora Bennet no muera de ansiedad —asintió Bingley subiéndose a su auto y echándolo a andar.

Lizzie y Darcy se miraron, Darcy tomó la mano de Lizzie y la metió junto a la suya en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Caminaron un rato en silencio, sólo el sonido de sus pisadas aplastando la nieve los acompañaba, hasta que Lizzie rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué te pareció nuestra idea de pasar la Nochebuena aquí? —Preguntó a bocajarro. Darcy miró a su novia y le sonrió.

—Brillante. Creo que nunca había hecho algo así, y tengo que decir que me encantó. Esos niños son tan adorables y tan necesitados de cariño —nunca había tenido que ver esos casos de tan cerca, y había sido una buena llamada de atención para él, ojalá pudiera cambiar en algo la vida de esos niños.

—Sí, no todos tienen la suerte que nosotros tenemos de tener familias que nos quieren y apoyan —contestó Lizzie, apretando la mano de su novio con fuerza dentro del bolsillo —. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, yo diría que a los niños también les caíste bien.

—¿Tu madre no se enojará si llegamos tarde? —Preguntó Darcy, aferrando su guitarra a sus espaldas. Lizzie se rió, imaginándose la escena.

—¿Estás bromeando? Con tu fortuna podríamos llegar para Año Nuevo y aún así te amaría —dijo, burlona. Darcy le sonrió. —¿Pero por qué insististe en caminar hasta mi casa? Sería bueno saber la razón por la que tengo la nariz helada.

—Porque te tengo una sorpresa, y la verdad es que creo que sería mejor dártela en privado. Me daría un poco de vergüenza dártelo frente a toda tu familia —dijo él, señalando un tronco cubierto de nieve junto al camino —. Aquí, es perfecto— dijo, indicándole a Lizzie que se sentara en el tronco, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella. Darcy sacó la guitarra y probó las cuerdas, antes de ponerse a tocar.

Lizzie estaba frente a él, sonriéndole mientras él tocaba. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa con la que él tanto había soñado tan solo unos meses atrás, dedicada sólo a él. Había esperado tanto por esa sonrisa, y ahora estaba ahí, junto a él. Darcy nunca había pensado en querer tanto a alguien. Sin dejar de mirar a Lizzie, cantó la siguiente estrofa.

Lizzie se sentía muy feliz, estaba ahí con su novio, del que estaba completamente enamorada y él le estaba dedicando una canción maravillosa. Y todo eso era aún más valioso para ella porque sabía todo lo que les había costado. Estaba contenta de que ambos hubieran sido capaces de superar su orgullo y los prejuicios que los habían cegado al principio.

Darcy terminó de tocar y guardó la guitarra para que no se estropeara con la nieve que había vuelto a caer.

—¿Qué te pareció la canción? Siempre que la escucho me acuerdo de ti —le preguntó a Lizzie. La chica rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo besó en la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Preciosa, la canción más bonita que alguien me ha tocado —murmuró, antes de besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Darcy la rodeó con sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso con cariño. Cuando se separaron, Darcy sonrió.

—Vamos, a pesar de todo mi dinero, tu madre nos va a asesinar a ambos —murmuró él, con un tono divertido, tomando la guitarra y empezando a caminar. Lizzie lo alcanzó, y tomó la mano de su novio, metiéndola en el bolsillo del joven, como antes. Unos metros antes de Longbourn, Lizzie se detuvo, obligándolo a detenerse a su vez. Darcy sonrió y quitó un copo de nieve del pelo de Lizzie.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó a la chica. Ella arrugó la nariz, pensando. Darcy recordó que ese gesto siempre le había parecido particularmente encantador. —¿En qué piensas, Lizzie?

—En que estoy muy feliz de poder pasar la Navidad contigo y mi familia, Fitz, y en que te quiero mucho —replicó ella —y en que me gustó mucho la canción, y en que me da vergüenza haberte preparado sólo un estúpido marco de fotos, y en que… —No alcanzó a decir nada más, porque Darcy la interrumpió con un apasionado beso en los labios. Lizzie se aferró a él, besándolo con la misma pasión. A su alrededor, la nieve seguía cubriendo las copas de los árboles, mientras ellos dos se sentían en su propio mundo.

—Estoy seguro de que me va a gustar el marco de fotos —dijo Darcy, sonriendo de lado, y rodeándola con sus brazos. Lizzie rió y lo miró a los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad, Darcy —susurró ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio. Darcy le quitó otro copo de nieve que estaba en el pelo de la joven.

—Feliz Navidad, Lizzie —murmuró él, sonriéndole y besándola de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Navidad!<em>

_Este es mi pequeño regalo de Navidad, espero que les haya gustado. Va especialmente dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y han leído mi historia "Primeras Impresiones". Muchas gracias a todos, y en especial a Elizabeth B-D, Yuri Reed, Cullen-21-gladys_,_ julid, ImjustMaria, Grune Blatter, valeria13, Maryll100_. _¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!_

_La idea se me ocurrió porque creo que es importante desapegarse un poco del materialismo que rodea (lamentablemente) a estas fiestas y recordar que la Navidad se trata de dar, y de darse uno mismo a los demás. Además, se me ocurrió que sería tierno tener a Darcy rodeado de niños._

_¡Qué tengan una feliz Navidad!_

_Muselina_


End file.
